


Bieda

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [9]
Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Gen, Orphans, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny ma dosyć ludzi składającej jej puste kondolencje.</p><p>Tekst na temat nr 9 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bieda

Biedne dziecko. Biedne dzieci. Biedna ona. Biedny on. Biedny ojciec. Biedne dziecko. Biedne dzieci. Biedna… Wciąż tylko, w kółko, każdy i każda powtarzał, i powtarzała, że są biedni. Wszyscy! Ciągle! Na okrągło!

Nawet ciocia Lily dołączyła do tego szaleństwa. Penny miała już tego dosyć. Bardzo. Okropnie. Dosyć!

Niech przestaną! Przecież nie byli, nie są i nie będą biedni! Tylko nieszczęśliwi. Bardzo i okropnie. Ale nie biedni! Dlaczego więc wszyscy ciągle to mówią?!

— Najszczersze kondolencje — powiedziała nieznana jej kobieta ściskając dłoń ojca. Penny doskonale słyszała, jak odchodząc mruczy pod nosem: biedne dzieci… Nie wytrzymała. Pobiegła przed siebie. Może jej nie złapią?


End file.
